Rivales
by Nemo Robin
Summary: La vida de Light es sumamente aburrida... hasta que se topa con L, ¿Que hacer si te enamoras de tu rival y único amigo? Mal summary xP AU Shonen ai lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Rivales.

I.-Primer día de clases.

Yagami Light caminaba por las calles de Tokio mientras se dirigía a clases. Era su primer día en el bachillerato, pero no estaba muy entusiasmado. Sabía perfectamente cómo sería ese año, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Su desempeño escolar sería óptimo, los profesores lo pondrían de ejemplo para todo. Sería un excelente jugador de tenis y ganaría algún torneo. Toda su vida había sido así, tan perfecta que irritaba… cansaba.

Se paró en la esquina esperando a que el semáforo le permitiera pasar. Tamborileó con aburrimiento sobre el tirante de su mochila. A su lado, un tipo de honradez dudosa, no dejaba de observar el bolso que sostenía distraídamente una señora ocupada en regañar a su hijo. El semáforo le dio el paso y el joven avanzó. No había nada bajo el sol, el mundo seguía siendo un asco, completamente podrido y lleno de maldad.

Llegó frente a la puerta cuando una voz entre titubeante y alegre lo llamó:

-¡Eh, Light kun!-era su primo, Matsuda. Iban juntos en la escuela desde que Light tenía memoria, y generalmente andaban juntos pese a ser polos opuestos.

-Buenos días, Matsuda – Light prescindió del "kun".

-Etto… ¿Vamos al gimnasio para la bienvenida?- propuso Matsuda algo nervioso ante la frialdad con la que fue recibido. No era que fuera extraño, sabía que Light no lo hacía por ser grosero, sino porque su carácter era así, pero de cualquier modo no dejaba de sentirse un tanto incomodado por ello.

Una vez en el gimnasio, tomaron asiento en las primeras filas de la orilla. El discurso comenzó como todos los discursos de inicio de clases (parece que siguen un patrón, todos dicen lo mismo XD) instando a los alumnos a estudiar y sobresalir, y felicitándolos y dándoles la bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso.

-A continuación, quiero reconocer a los primeros lugares entre los que obtuvieron mayor promedio en el examen de admisión. En tercer lugar, tenemos a Mihael Keehl, y a Takada Kiyomi que obtuvieron 95% de aciertos – hubo unos aplausos corteses cuando un joven rubio y una muchacha de cabello negro se pusieron en pie, la mayoría de los presentes bostezaban. Alguien con un promedio tan alto debía ser un marginado social matadito. Sin embargo, al verlos, al primero con una camiseta negra de algún grupo de heavy metal, un pantalón con rasgaduras y botas rockeras; y a la joven, realmente bonita y como sacada de un programa de TV, se replantearon su concepto de matadito–En segundo lugar, tenemos a Nate River, con un 96% de aciertos…-solo los de hasta adelante pudieron notar como el rubio, Mihael, fulminaba con la mirada al despreocupado joven de cabellos blancos. Hubo algunas risas y chiflidos al ver como el mencionado Nate, parecía un niño de primero de secundaria. Sin embargo, él no se inmutó en absoluto. Light se preparó para levantarse. Sabía que su examen había sido perfecto. El primer lugar era para él, no había duda. – En primer lugar, tenemos al señor Yagami Light con un total de 100% - todos voltearon a verlo con cara de WTF??? Pero el colmo fue cuando el director añadió- y empatado, también con un examen impecable, tenemos al señor L Lawliet…- una vez recuperados de la impresión de que no solo uno, sino dos alumnos habían sacado 100%, los demás no pudieron dejar de notar el contraste entre Lawliet y Light. Light vestía un traje, podría pasar por una persona normal, pero la verdad era que imponía de inmediato. Lawliet en cambio, era un joven desaliñado, con ojeras bajo los ojos y postura un tanto encorvada. Ambos se miraron con curiosidad, Light sobre todo, ya que era la primera vez que se topaba con alguien que tuviera el mismo promedio que él. Se sentaron nuevamente, sin dirigirse la palabra ni sonreírse.

-Vaya, creo que este año tendrás competencia ¿No Light kun?-comentó Matsuda cuando más tarde se dirigían a clases. Light permaneció inescrutable, ante lo cual Matsuda siguió hablando – AL menos podrías ser su amigo…- eso sí que le prestó atención Light, ya que de inmediato volteó a ver a su primo, el cual se intimidó un poco- Bueno, ya sabes… el está a tu nivel, tal vez así no te aburrirías tanto…

Light le dedicó una mirada amable a su primo, tal vez no fuera tan listo, pero tenía sus momentos. Quizás ese era uno de ellos, quizás ese Lawliet pudiera ser alguien con quien pudiera ejercitar su intelecto…

-Bueno, yo me quedó aquí…- se despidió Matsuda cuando llegó frente a su salón. Light le deseó suerte y se dirigió hacia el suyo: el 42. Entró y vio que apenas se estaba llenando el salón, por lo cual pudo elegir cómodamente un lugar junto a la ventana y en medio, ni muy adelante ni muy atrás. Las bancas comenzaron a llenarse. Podía oír los cuchicheos de sus, ahora compañeros de clase, al referirse a él como "el que sacó 100%". Al principio se sintió halagado, pero terminó por fastidiarse. Comenzaba a creer que en efecto, sería un año como todos los anteriores, cuando vio entrar nada más y nada menos que al desaliñado Lawliet. Sus compañeros se quedaron en silencio, hasta que una chica rubia comentó:

-¡Están los dos en nuestro grupo!

-Cállate, Misa.-le susurró otra chica, rubia también.

-¡Gommen, Wedy! ¿Crees que me hayan oído?

-Es un hecho que no disimulas…-comentó la otra sacando un cigarrillo. Light oía su conversación, pero el mundo para él se había congelado. Debido al casi respeto que le tenían sus compañeros, la única banca libre era la que estaba a su lado, la cual fue ocupada de inmediato por Lawliet, lo cual le provocó un nudo de aprehensión en el estómago. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así, entre nervioso e interesado por otra persona.

Light lo observaba de reojo, y Lawliet igual, hasta que de improviso, el pelinegro se volteó hacia él bruscamente. Estaba sentado en cuclillas, de forma bastante peculiar, y teniéndolo a su lado, Light pudo notar que el joven estaba demasiado pálido, su persona era un desastre, desde el vestuario hasta el peinado, sin contar las ojeras… sin embargo, un destello de inteligencia se vislumbraba en sus ojos, y cuando sonrió, Light pensó que era una de las sonrisas más curiosas y sinceras que había visto. De hecho el único que podía competir con una sonrisa tan genuinamente inocente, era Matsuda, pero la sonrisa de Lawliet además, parecía divertida, como si lo reconociera como su cómplice en una broma que nadie más conocía.

-Yo soy L, mucho gusto-se presentó.

-Light, un placer- ahora fue el turno de L de examinarlo. Era su antítesis, ya que el traje estaba impecablemente planchado, la camisa blanca, el nudo de la corbata perfectamente simétrico. Bajo los cabellos color caoba, perfectamente peinados, L descubrió el mismo destello de inteligencia que su compañero había visto en su propia mirada. Su sonrisa se amplió y finalmente consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa discreta a su interlocutor. El profesor entró interrumpiéndolos antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

El timbre anunció la hora del receso, y los alumnos salieron en desbandada. Prácticamente nadie en el grupo a excepción de ellos dos, había puesto demasiada atención en clase, sino que se pusieron a socializar, siendo que para el recreo, ya se habían formado grupitos. Light se sorprendió al ver que solo quedaban él y L. Titubeó un poco, después de todo, él sabía muy bien lo que se sentía que te aislaran por ser inteligente.

-Oye… he quedado con mi primo para almorzar ¿Vienes?-ofreció tranquilamente.

-Me encantaría.

Matsuda no disimuló la sorpresa que le causó ver a Light acompañado de L.

-¡Te lo dije!-alardeó mientras estaban en la cafetería. Matsuda pidió una hamburguesa con papas fritas, Light un café, y L un café, pastelitos de distintas variedades, chocolates, dulces y varios paquetes de galletas.

-¿Comerás eso?-preguntó Light al ver la bomba de Carbohidratos que su compañero se disponía a consumir. L asintió con esa cara que lo hacía sentir partícipe de su broma privada (aunque aún no sabía cuál era).

La siguiente clase, fue matemáticas. La profesora era muy estricta, a pesar de ser joven. Después de presentarse, les aplicó un examen de evaluación, y acto seguido, sin compasión, y sin darles un descanso, escribió en el pizarrón una ecuación de esas que uno tarda media hora en resolver.

Light la resolvió de inmediato. Sus compañeros sufrían y maldecían a la maestra. Iba a levantar la mano cuando vio otra levantarse. La de L.

-Profesora Lidner, he terminado.- Sus compañeros lo vieron con reverencia. Una extraña molestia comenzó a invadir a Light. Fue amargo para él alzar la mano en segundo lugar para decir que él también había concluido.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue con L?-preguntó Matsuda más tarde, cuando caminaban a sus casas. Light suspiró. Sin embargo esta vez no era un suspiro de aburrimiento, sino un suspiro de resignación.

-Es… alguien interesante…-decidió no entrar en detalles, ¿Qué pensaría su primo si le decía que le había molestado el hecho de que alguien estuviera a su nivel? Lo tildaría de egoísta, de loco, de egocéntrico…

Una vez en el edificio que habitaba, la casera lo llamó y le avisó que su compañero de cuarto había llegado. Light asintió y se dirigió a su apartamento. No sabía quién era su compañero, pero no esperaba encontrarse a la persona que vio ahí:

-¡¿TÚ?!-Light no pudo evitar levantar la voz, ese día iba de sorpresa en sorpresa.


	2. ¿Tomodachi?

II. ¿Tomodachi?

Light recuperó la postura una vez superada la impresión, pero es que ni en un millón de años habría podido esperarse que su compañero fuera precisamente otro de los primeros lugares del primer grado.

-¿A qué viene tanto escándalo? –preguntó Mihael un tanto molesto. Se encontraba sentado en una especie de puff en forma de barra de chocolate, al tiempo que él mismo mordisqueaba un chocolate con almendras.

-Así que tú serás mi compañero –Light suspiró. No quedaba de otra, debería acostumbrarse.

-No es tampoco que a mí me agrade mucho la idea-respondió con un deje de egocentrismo el rubio. Light lo ignoró mientras dejaba su mochila sobre la cama, ese sujeto realmente era petulante. Se disponía a recostarse cuando oyó que tocaban. Creyó que era la casera, y en vista de que Mihael no hizo más movimiento que el necesario para sacar un poco más de chocolate, Light se dirigió a abrir. Requirió de toda su capacidad de dominio facial para no alterarse al ver frente a sí a Nate River, mirándolo con un poco de timidez. Aunque la verdad, a Light ya no le sorprendía mucho ver al peliblanco ahí… de hecho, si en ese mismo momento resultara que Takada Kiyomi era hija de la casera, ya no le sorprendería en absoluto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó bruscamente Mihael sin darle tiempo a Light de que invitara a Nate a pasar. El peliblanco sonrió tranquilamente.

-Sólo vine de visita… vivo en el cuarto de enfrente-señaló una puerta que estaba a pocos pasos de ahí. – L es mi compañero…-Al mencionar a L, los otros dos se tensaron.

-¿L está contigo?-Mihael sonó un tanto envidioso. Kira optó por no decir nada, después de todo, no entendía que demonios estaba pasando. Justo en ese momento, sonó el celular de Mihael, el cual se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación y comenzó a hablar en voz baja, evitando así que se enteraran de que hablaba o con quien. Finalmente el rubio volteó y se despidió bruscamente.

-Voy a salir. No sé qué tan tarde vuelva.

-¿Saldrás con Mail?-la mirada de Nate se tornó un tanto triste, pero solo Light alcanzó a percibirlo.

-Eso no te incumbe.- el rubio salió del cuarto sin más ni más, dejando un silencio incómodo, un compañero confundido y un chico un tanto afligido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Light volteó a ver al peliblanco y este se sobresaltó.

-Sí… gracias. Yo… debo irme…-Light lo observó marcharse y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, lo vio entrar a su propia habitación. Por un momento se puso a recordar lo que había mencionado Nate acerca de L. Sus ojos se clavaron por unos minutos en la puerta que acababa de cerrarse en la habitación vecina. ¿Así que L también estaba en el mismo edificio que él? más aún, en el mismo piso y justo en el cuarto de enfrente. Eso sin contar el hecho de que al parecer tanto su antipático compañero de cuarto como el joven peliblanco, parecían conocer a L. Era curioso como en solo un día, parecía que L de repente tenía relación con toda su vida. Suspiró nuevamente. Ese sería un semestre muy largo.

Al día siguiente, Light salió temprano para dirigirse a la escuela. Mihael había llegado bastante tarde, así que lo más probable fuera que no quisiera levantarse, y en vista del carácter que tenía, Light prefirió no arriesgarse a despertarlo. Nada más salir estuvo a punto de chocar con un desaliñado joven de cabellos negros.

-Konnichi wa, Yagami kun –saludó cortésmente con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a irritar a Light por lo enigmática que le resultaba. Y claro, ahí estaba el dichoso "Kun".

-Konnichi wa, L –respondió tranquilamente mientras le correspondía con otra sonrisa, amable pero no muy entusiasta -¿Te diriges al Instituto?

-Sí. Nate me dijo que vivías aquí, y como él entra una hora más tarde, decidí pasar por ti para irme contigo – comentó tranquilamente. Light lo miró sorprendido… ¿De verdad L quería irse con él? No recordaba desde cuando, pero estaba seguro que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo acompañaba a la escuela. Ocasionalmente se encontraba con Matsuda, pero no era lo mismo encontrárselo que irse con él todo el camino. -¿No tienes ningún problema?-interrogó L al ver que Light no respondía.

-No, para nada... ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó para cambiar de tema y poder así disimular el maldito rubor que amenazaba con invadir sus mejillas.

Por el camino se volvieron a topar con Matsuda, el cual quedó fascinado de que su reservado primo al parecer comenzara a llevarse bien con alguien más.

-¡¡¡Konichiwa!!! ¡Light kun! ¡L kun! –saludó alegremente – No pensé que tan pronto se hubieran hecho amigos… ahora hasta vienen juntos a la escuela- comentó como no queriendo la cosa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su primo.

-En realidad…-Light intentó aclarar que no eran amigos, pero L respondió antes que él.

-Sí… hasta somos vecinos- Light se quedó pasmado… L no negó que fueran amigos… ¿Lo eran o no lo eran? Al contrario que él, esa era una información demasiado valiosa para Matsuda. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar conmocionado por completo.

-¡Ah! Eso es tan sugoi… el tío Soichiro debe de enterarse de esto…

-Eres peor o igual que Sayu ¿Sabías?- le reprendió Light, aunque no podía culpar a su primo. Toda su familia lo tildaba de antisocial, por lo cual entre Sayu, su hermana, y Matsuda, intentaban a toda costa integrarlo un poco más a la familia. Sabía que si se revelaba el hecho de que él tuviera un amigo, alegraría profundamente a sus padres, los cuales temían que se estuviera volviendo alguien demasiado megalómano.

-¿Sayu?-interrogó L mientras Matsuda se ruborizaba al oír el nombre de su prima.

-Sayu es mi hermana menor, tiene doce años.

-¿Me comparas con una niña de doce años?-Matsuda se mostraba un tanto deprimido… ¿Tan infantil lo consideraba Light? Light sonrió maliciosamente, como adivinando lo que pensaba Matsuda.

-Me habría gustado tener una hermana-comentó L con un poco de tristeza, haciendo que tanto Matsuda como Light centraran su atención en él. Yagami se sorprendió al notar como en cierto modo, se había preocupado por L, solo por verlo un poco nostálgico… eso era alarmante, nunca se preocupaba por nadie, ni siquiera por su hermana, si no era por algo realmente grave, y ahora aparecía un tipo desaliñado y solo por poner carita triste hacía que se preocupara por él… Definitivamente, si eso no era algo similar a amistad, Light no sabía que era…

-Ánimo…-musitó un poco sonrojado mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de L. Matsuda se quedó en shock… L volteó a ver a Light con una sonrisita… con _esa sonrisita_, para ser exactos.

-Arigatou…-L volvía a ser el de siempre y siguieron caminando, solo hasta que dejaron a Matsuda en su salón, este le musitó a Light, de manera que solo él lo oyó:

-¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a mi primo?- una sospecha comenzó a surgir en la mente de Matsuda, pero decidió esperar a ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos para saber si estaba en lo correcto.

Los días fueron transcurriendo más rápido a partir de la segunda semana de clases, ya que entre tareas y clases, Light sentía que no le alcanzaba el tiempo. Y sobre todo, había encontrado en L un excelente rival, por lo cual debía esforzarse aún más para no verse desplazado por el pelinegro. Sin embargo, poco a poco, y casi sin darse cuenta, él y L se acercaban más, pero al mismo tiempo la rivalidad se hacía cada vez más notoria.

L aún continuaba siendo un misterio para Light… L y su sonrisa que parecía preparada solo para él, ya que nunca lo vio dedicándosela a otra persona, ni siquiera cuando manifestó un leve interés por su compañera, Amane Misa.

Misa era una persona idiota, Light no podía pensar en otra palabra para describirla. De no ser porque algunas veces tenía algunos momentos de brillantez, Light casi habría jurado que ella había entrado a esa escuela por mera suerte.

L se había mostrado levemente interesado en ella durante un par de semanas, y por algún tiempo anduvo rondándola, dejando solo a Light. El joven no quería admitirlo, pero la verdad era que extrañaba al excéntrico muchacho. Era absurdo como a causa de su aislamiento social, ahora se sentía solo sin la compañía de L. Y era aún más absurdo que ahora sintiera aún más antipatía por Misa, ya que prácticamente, a causa de ella, L lo tenía un poco abandonado. Ambos llegaban juntos a la escuela, ocasionalmente almorzaban juntos, pero después regresaban por separado y rara vez se encontraban en las tardes. Y a decir verdad, sus conversaciones eran cada vez más superficiales, incluso Matsuda había empezado a notar cierta tensión por parte de Light hacia el pelinegro.

L había empezado a notar el malestar ocasionado en Light a causa de su alejamiento, y eso lo hacía sonreír para sus adentros. Sinceramente, Misa no le interesaba en lo mínimo, ya que al igual que Light, pero en forma más compasiva, consideraba a Misa alguien con poco talento intelectual. Había empezado a sentir interés por Light desde que lo vio en la ceremonia de inicio de cursos. Luego, al irlo tratando poco a poco, comenzó a darse cuenta de que Light no era tan diferente de él. Su mente privilegiada le ayudó a darse cuenta de la realidad: estaba enamorado de Light… y a diferencia de Light, no intentó resistirse al sentimiento que comenzaba a experimentar, sino que decidió poner manos a la obra.

Primero que nada, necesitaba saber sí Light realmente le correspondía, debido a lo cual, decidió darle un poco de celos. Le divirtió bastante ver que había funcionado, pero ahora estaba en un punto un poco crítico, ya que no sabía cómo acercarse a Light sin que este antepusiera su orgullo y lo rechazara.

Un viernes por la tarde, Light fue con Sayu al cine, ya que la niña llevaba meses pidiéndole que la llevara. Era ya algo noche cuando fue a llevarla a casa, y se le hizo aún más noche ya que su madre lo invitó a cenar y tuvo que quedarse al menos dos horas en casa paterna. Era casi la medianoche cuando Light comenzó a caminar rumbo a su departamento. Las calles ya estaban casi vacías, a excepción de las principales. Light caminaba pensando de forma inconsciente en cierto joven de cabellos negros. La película que había ido a ver con Yazu, había sido Piratas del Caribe, y el excentricismo de Johny Deep lo llevó a recordar a su… a L. (XD no sé porque J.D. me recuerda a L)

Un grito estridente llamó su atención. El vello de su nuca se erizó al reconocer la voz… Era Misa. Se encaminó hacia el lugar del que provenía el grito, ya que una cosa era que Misa no le agradara, y otra que la dejara en una situación así. Al llegar vio a Misa y a Wedy rodeadas por unos sujetos. Amane abrazaba aterrada a Wedy mientras esta última, un poco más ruda, permanecía en actitud desafiante protegiéndola. Sin embargo, Wedy no dejaba de darse cuenta de la gravedad de su situación, y se encontraba algo inquieta, sin saber qué hacer.

-Es despreciable lo que intentan hacer…-comentó Light haciendo que todos giraran a verlo. Los rufianes comenzaron a insultarlo y un par se acercaron a él, listos para darle una golpiza. Light fue rápido, cuando acordaron, los dos rufianes yacían en el piso K.O. Aprovechando la distracción momentánea de los otros tres, Wedy pateó la entrepierna de uno y luego le asestó un golpe en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. Giró rápidamente y alcanzó a darle una patada limpiamente en el estómago a otro que se acercaba, rápidamente se colocó de cuclillas y estiró una pierna, la cual lanzó con fuerza hacia los tobillos de su sofocado e indefenso atacante, provocando que este cayera al piso. Light se encargó del último. Misa permanecía asustada llorando. Sin embargo, cuando le dieron las gracias, la mirada que le dirigió Misa a Light, no le auguró nada bueno…


	3. Celos y confusión

III.- Celos y confusión.

Light llegó a la escuela con dolor de cabeza. Había logrado escabullirse de L y había llegado solo a la escuela. La verdad era que no estaba de muy buen humor. Luego de lo ocurrido con Misa y Wedy el viernes por la noche, Light se sentía inquieto. La mirada de Misa aparecía una y otra vez en su mente. Había visto esa mirada muchas veces, después de todo, aunque antisocial, tenía mucho éxito entre las mujeres. Esperaba estar equivocado, ya si su suposición era correcta (y le daba escalofríos pensarlo) y Misa se hubiera enamorado de él, entonces L la pasaría muy mal.

Respondió con un gruñido al saludo de L, y se limitó a inventar una excusa bastante floja acerca de porque no lo había esperado para venir juntos a la escuela. Entonces ocurrió, Misa entró al salón, y L muy en su papel se disponía a saludarla cuando notó la sonrisa radiante que la rubia le dirigió a su amigo. Volteó a verlo sorprendido, pero Light solo se veía incómodo. Durante toda la clase, Light pudo notar cómo era observado por Misa, y claro, L tampoco perdía detalle de ello. Al sonar la campana, Light se levantó rápidamente, dispuesto a escabullirse antes de que L le pidiera explicaciones… no quería ver decepción, ni dolor ni odio en ese rostro… y menos hacia él… sin embargo, fue interceptado en la puerta por una, curiosamente más amable de lo habitual Wedy.

-Oi, Yagami… muchas gracias por lo del viernes… no tuvimos oportunidad de agradecerte, ya que te fuiste de inmediato. –Light sintió la presencia de Misa detrás de sí incluso antes de verla.

-Etto… ¿quieres venir a almorzar con nosotras? Decidimos mostrarte nuestro agradecimiento preparándote algo… la comida de la café no es del todo buena, ya sabes…- explicó torpemente la rubia… eso estaba mal… ¿Desde cuándo la segurísima Misa mostraba tantos nervios? El resto del grupo no podía dejar de notarlos, ya que para empezar, bloqueaban la salida, y además jamás habían visto que Light y Misa intercambiaran palabra alguna. Otros más maliciosos, comenzaron a hacer comentarios sobre un supuesto triángulo amoroso de L-Misa-Light. Light notaba todo esto y su incomodidad crecía por momentos. Sin embargo hubo una sola reacción que realmente le importó. La de L.

El pelinegro seguí sentado en su lugar, mirando fijamente en su dirección. Su mirada era un poco inescrutable, pero no sonreía, y eso le bastaba a Light.

-Gommen, pero quedé de acompañar a mi primo para explicarle una tarea… tal vez en otra ocasión-se disculpó Light. Todo fue tan rápido que nadie se percató de la mirada que habían intercambiado L y Light. Misa asintió un poco abatida de no poder tener a Light consigo, pero Wedy, más práctica, le depositó el almuerzo preparado en las manos para que lo compartiera con su primo. Light salió del salón, mientras buscaba desesperadamente a Matsuda.

-¿Light kun? ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó su primo, cuando minutos después pudo dar con él por fin. El aludido se quedó callado, mientras le indicaba con la cabeza a su primo que lo siguiera. Una vez a solas, Light decidió confiarse a su primo en tanto este devoraba el delicioso almuerzo que le habían dado las dos rubias a Yagami.

-¿Seguro que no quieres? ¡Todo está delicioso!

-No tengo hambre… gracias.

-Bueno, ya dime que pasó…-pidió Matsuda y Light comenzó a contarle todo. Como había ayudado a Misa y como ahora ella parecía estar enamorada de él. Acerca de cómo L estaba enamorado de Misa y su mirada silenciosa…

-Así que básicamente, solo te preocupa L y lo que piense L…-Light miró ruborizado a su primo. – Es obvio que Misa no te interesa… es una pena, he oído que es bastante guapa… Respecto a lo de L, ¿Estás seguro de que está enamorado de Misa?-preguntó Matsuda, que ya había notado la inclinación que parecía sentir el pelinegro por su primo.

-Bueno… nunca hemos hablado de ello… pero es claro, por cómo se comporta con ella…

-A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen…-Matsuda eructó – Gommen- sonó el timbre de entrada – No te precipites y habla con L… y no te alteres ni intentes hacerte el fuerte, solo sé sincero. Debes dejar de escudarte detrás de esa máscara de aparente indolencia. –Light parpadeó, su primo tenía razón, pero ¿Qué no comprendía que no era tan fácil? El tenía que mantener cierta postura, si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, terminaría por perderse.

Light entró al salón y vio a L, aún sentado sobre su banca. El pelinegro miraba distraídamente por la ventana, pero al sentir la presencia de Light, giro su mirada hacia él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, frente a frente. Finalmente Light no resistió más y comenzó a hablar:

-Light yo… lo que pasó…

-¡Light chan!-interrumpió una voz chillona. Light se quedó frío, era la voz de Misa. -¿Te gustó el almuerzo?-preguntó mientras le dedicaba su más radiante sonrisa.

-Sí… gracias.

-Me alegro… oye, mi banda tocará esta noche, me gustaría que fueras- pidió tímidamente. Light la miró extrañado ¿Ella tenía una banda? Vaya, eso sí que no lo sabía.

-Lo pensaré…-dijo sin decir, realmente nada. Sin embargo, aunque eso no era una afirmación, fue suficiente para que Misa comenzara a reír felizmente mientras iba a cuchichear con Wedy. En determinado momento, Misa pareció recordar algo y mirando hacia L lo invitó también.

Light suspiró mientras se sentaba… ¿En qué momento había comenzado a complicarse su vida? Antes era demasiado aburrida, pero desde que conoció a L, su vida había cambiado radicalmente.

-¿Irás?-preguntó L mirando directo a los ojos de Light, intentando encontrar algún indicio de atracción hacia Misa por parte del joven de cabellos castaños.

-¿Irás tú?-preguntó Light, era una pregunta estúpida, pero al menos eso le permitiría oír la voz de L un poco más. Aunque no pudo evitar pensar en el hecho de que L iría para asegurarse de que no pasara nada entre él y Misa.

-Tal vez… podríamos ir juntos…

-Sería buena idea…- la conversación fue bastante tensa, y ambos tuvieron la sensación de que no estaban siendo sinceros el uno con el otro.

Más tarde, cuando llegaron al bar Death Note, donde tocaría la banda de Misa, descubrieron que la mayoría del grupo estaba ahí. Wedy llamó su atención y los llevó a una mesa.

-Me alegro de que hayan venido, sé que a Misa le agradará verlos…-comentó y volvió a alejarse. Light comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido, ya que sabiendo los gustos de Misa, lo más probable fuera que su banda y su música no le agradaran del todo…

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-ofreció L con su sonrisa de antes, la cual hizo que Light se sonrojara un poco.

-Sí, arigatou… creo que pediré un café…-entonces las luces se apagaron y la multitud comenzó a aplaudir.

-Buenas noches… con ustedes la banda local más famosa del momento…-Comenzó a decir una voz mientras las luces comenzaban a iluminar el escenario. -¡¡¡Los shinigamis!!! –Light se sorprendió al oír el nombre de la banda… más aún de que fuera famosa ya que nunca había oído hablar de ella.

Al instante aparecieron Misa, vestida aún más gothic lolita de lo que acostumbraba; un tipo con aspecto un tanto psicópata y sonrisa que inspiraba desconfianza. Su peinado era en picos y vestía de forma muy rockera. Sostenía un bajo. En la batería estaba una chica de cabello corto, no muy agraciada, pero definitivamente imponente. En la guitarra estaba un chico de aspecto rudo e incluso un tanto más rockero que el del bajista, ya que al menos no se veía tan vándalo. Comenzaron a tocar algo que a Light le sonaba como a uno de los grupos que le gustaban a Sayu. No estaba seguro pero le parecía que el nombre del grupo era "The birthday massacre". Al terminar de cantar, Misa comenzó a presentar a la banda, así Light supo que el del bajo se llamaba Ryuk, la chica baterista se llamaba Rem y el guitarrista se llamaba Aiber.

L comenzaba a aburrirse un poco, y notó que Light estaba en las mismas, lo cual le dio algo de esperanzas, ya que si Light estuviera interesado en Misa, no se mostraría con la cara de fastidio que tenía en ese momento. Su mente comenzó a elaborar un plan, si se descuidaba, Misa podía realmente conquistar a Light, ya que la chica era muy persistente. En cierto modo, L sabía que si quería intentar algo, debía ser esa noche.

Misa bajó rebosando alegría, Aiber fue recibido por Wedy con una enorme sonrisa. Misa comenzó a buscar con la vista a Light para presentarle a su banda, a lo cual Wedy se apresuró a explicar:

-Gommen, Misa… L se sintió un poco mal y Light decidió llevarlo a casa… sin embargo ambos me pidieron que te felicitara…-Misa hizo un puchero, pero sonrió al oír que a Light le había gustado su concierto.

L estaba muy en su papel de enfermo cuando llegaron a su departamento. Saco la llave y abrió.

-¿Quieres entrar?-pidió tímidamente. El corazón de Light se aceleró, y como por impulso, sus pies avanzaron metiéndolo dentro del departamento de L. comenzó a buscar al peliblanco por toda la habitación, y L dándose cuenta le dijo- Nate no está… fue a visitar a unos parientes y regresara hasta el domingo. Estamos solos…-Light no supo si fue su imaginación o si había una insinuación velada en el comentario del pelinegro.

-Bien… L, yo… necesito aclararte algo…-Light tomó aire, había estado repasando su discurso mientras se dirigían al apartamento. L se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca, mirándolo. Light levantó los ojos hacia su amigo y comenzó a hablar- Yo… bueno, entre Misa y yo… -la mirada fija de L comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso- Este-…bueno, quiero decirte que Misa no me interesa… y sé que a ti te gusta, así que no me interpondré, y espero que entiendas de una vez que es Misa quien me busca a m y no al rev…-no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que L había atrapado su labio inferior entre los suyos propios.

-Misa no me importa…ni la mitad de lo que me interesa otra persona- los ojos de L se posaron en los suyos mientras su sonrisa cómplice desaparecía para dar paso a otro beso. Sorprendido, Light no supo qué hacer por algunos minutos, pero cuando la lengua de L comenzó a recorrer el interior de su boca, perdió la cabeza y atrajo el cuerpo de L hacia sí, quedando debajo de él. No se había dado cuenta, porque siempre se lo quiso negar a sí mismo, pero todo este tiempo, ahora lo sabía, había deseado hacer justo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: besar a L, solamente a L, no a L su rival, ni a L su amigo, sino a L, el joven desaliñado que se había aparecido de repente en su vida para darle un giro drástico. Se besaban desesperadamente, como si quisieran compensar el tiempo que habían estado separados, como si no hubiera un mañana. Se separaron por culpa de la falta de aire, y se observaron en silencio mientras respiraban entrecortadamente. L sonrió mientras observaba como Light yacía debajo de él, completamente sonrojado y sin su máscara de indolencia. Light levantó como por reflejo su mano derecha y la posó suavemente sobre el rostro pálido de L, comenzando a acariciarlo. L atrapó su mano y se la llevó a los labios, depositando un beso en ella. Una vez libre, la mano atrapó su cabeza desde atrás obligando a L a acercar su rostro nuevamente al de Light. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, y apenas habían tenido tiempo de saborearse cuando el celular de L comenzó a sonar, rompiendo la magia del momento.

-No contestes…-pidió en un jadeo Light mientras cerraba más sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de L impidiéndole escapar. L sonrió divertido, pero estiró su brazo para tomar el celular.

-¿Moshimoshi?-el rostro de L cambió de inmediato, y su voz igual-Voy para allá – colgó y miró directo a los ojos de Light con la voz llena de angustia- Nate acaba de accidentarse…


	4. El día después del accidente

OK ha pasado mucho desde octubre, gommenasai, no había tenido chance de actualizar, pero ahora son vacaciones (yupi!)

IV. El día después del accidente.

Light abrió los ojos con renuencia. Había dormido muy poco, lo único ventajoso era que ese día era sábado. Mello no estaba en el apartamento, tal vez había salido. Luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, tenía una idea de dónde podía estar el rubio en esos momentos. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Necesitaba despertar. Su mente, siempre activa, parecía estar adormecida esa mañana… a las primeras gotas de agua fría, reaccionó. Llevó una de sus manos hacia su boca, tocó sus labios intentando recordar… La pasada noche… L lo había besado.

Recordó la sensación con un escalofrío… y es que la verdad era que había disfrutado el beso de su rival. Tan inesperado y a la vez tan planeado (porque ahora veía perfectamente claro que todo había sido planeado por L desde el principio). "Nate está en el hospital…" poco a poco su memoria volvía. El peliblanco se había accidentado… o eso parecía.

//Flashback//

-Nate acaba de accidentarse…- la voz de L sonaba terriblemente angustiada. De inmediato, Light se incorporó mientras procesaba esa información. No había tratado mucho a Nate, pero la idea de que alguien tan pequeño, tan parecido a un niño, estuviera accidentado, bastaba para hacer reaccionar a cualquiera.

De inmediato se incorporó y en vista de que la impresión había dejado a L en shock, marcó desde su celular para pedir un taxi.

-Todo estará bien –comentó en un intento de sonar entusiasta, aunque las relaciones humanas no eran precisamente su fuerte. Ayudó a L a incorporarse y lo acompañó hasta el taxi. No estaba seguro sobre si quería que lo acompañara al hospital, pero cuando L clavó su mirada ansiosa en él, en una muda petición de que no lo abandonara todavía, Light terminó por subir al taxi con él.

El taxi recorría en silencio las calles oscuras y ya casi vacías de Tokio. Yagami no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a L, que seguía ensimismado. Finalmente, y dejándose llevar por el momento, Light deslizó su mano por el asiento hasta tocar y apretar la mano de L. El pelinegro reaccionó y volteó a verlo con agradecimiento. Light no sabía muy bien si había sido o no lo correcto, ya que nunca había mantenido una relación tan peculiar con nadie, menos con un hombre. Pero también era claro que ninguna mujer había logrado causar el impacto que ese desaliñado joven, sentado a su lado, había conseguido.

Finalmente llegaron a las puertas del hospital, Light y L bajaron, y pudieron ver en la entrada una motocicleta Harley Davidson (maldito Mello yo quiero una así T.T). A su encuentro vino un sorprendentemente perturbado Mihael y un joven pelirrojo de gafas al cual Light no logró identificar, pero que le fue presentado como Matt. "Con que este es el famoso Matt" pensó para sus adentros. Desde aquel extraño primer día de clases, en el que de golpe se encontró a si mismo relacionado con L y los otros, había estado preguntándose quién sería el tal Matt que Nate había mencionado y que al parecer, tenía una relación bastante estrecha con Mihael.

El doctor salió a recibirlos… no, no había sido nada demasiado grave. Si, Nate estaba fuera de peligro, solo sería necesaria una sencilla operación para acomodarle la pierna. Light se sobresaltó… ¿Qué clase de doctor dice que no hay peligro ni nada grave habiendo una pierna rota de por medio? Sin embargo, y en vista de que no tenía familiares cercanos, era recomendable que uno de ellos pasara la noche en el hospital, por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-Yo… me quedo yo –ofreció Mihael, podía notarse que había mantenido una furiosa lucha interna, ya que incluso parecía mordisquear las palabras como si se tratara de un trozo de chocolate amargo, muy amargo. A Matt no pareció agradarle mucho la idea, pero no comentó nada, aún así se pudo percibir cierta tensión en el ambiente.

-Daijobu, Mihael kun, puedo quedarme yo – apostilló L, el rubio iba a protestar pero una mirada de L bastó para silenciar cualquier posible queja. –Harán bien en ir a dormir… - sugirió en todo el plan de hermano mayor, un plan que desconcertó a Light, ya que no conocía esa faceta suya. A regañadientes, Mihael abandonó la estancia seguido por un silencioso Matt.

L esperó a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para decirle a Light en voz baja.

-Gommen, Light kun… -fue el turno de L para sonrojarse. Se veía tan adorable que Light, aunque no entendió del todo porque se disculpaba, le habría perdonado cualquier cosa.

-No es tu culpa, L –se sentía incómodo con ese "kun", ya que había dado por sentado que habiéndose besado, L no lo usaría más. No obstante no comentó nada, y sonriendo le pidió a L que le prestara su celular, manipuló unos segundos en él y se lo devolvió – Bien, he añadido mi número a tu lista de contactos, cualquier cosa que necesites… -L no lo dejó terminar… y ahí estaba de nuevo, en verdad que alguien debería impedirle a L que actuara tan impulsivamente, aunque precisamente por eso era que Light se sentía tan atraído por él, por su espontaneidad que contrastaba y a la vez se amalgamaba a la perfección con lo rutinario de su existencia.

Fue un beso breve, para desencanto de Light, pero en vista de las circunstancias, no podía exigir nada más. Luego de que L le reiteró que no necesitaba cobijas ni nada, y después de despedirse por milésima vez, Light subió al taxi y regresó al apartamento. Creyó que no lograría dormir, ya que aún se sentía abrumado por todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida esos últimos meses, y más particularmente esa noche.

No obstante, conforme los recuerdos se atropellaban en su mente, Light terminó por quedarse profundamente dormido.

//Fin del flashback//

Light cerró el grifo del agua y comenzó a secar su bien formado cuerpo con una toalla (lectoras, contengan las hemorragias nasales por favor XD). Una vez seco, se apresuró a vestirse, tenía ganas de ver a L cuanto antes. En vista de que no debía ir a la escuela dejó sus acostumbrados trajes y se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos deportivos y una camisa, regalo de Sayu, la cual le sentaba particularmente bien.

Revisó su celular por enésima vez, no había dejado de mirarlo cada cinco minutos desde que se había despertado. Ninguna llamada perdida, ningún mensaje. Nada. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberle pedido a L su número, pero con las prisas lo había olvidado. Se sentía realmente estúpido. Suspiró resignado y tomó las llaves. Tal vez L se había quedado sin saldo, no tenía porque inquietarse. Titubeó al pasar frente a la cocina… ya desayunaría algo por el camino, además tal vez sería buena idea llevarle algo a L.

Sonrió al pasar frente a una repostería, realmente a él no le agradaban mucho los pastelillos, pero sabía de alguien que disfrutaría mucho comerlos acompañados por un café.

Entró al hospital y buscó en la sala de espera pero no encontró la mata alborotada de cabellos negros que tanto buscaba. Le preguntó a la recepcionista por Near, y ella le informó que no hacia ni una hora que le habían dado el alta. Light sintió un hueco en el estómago… ¿Porqué L no le había avisado? Agradeció y salió del hospital con paso menos entusiasta del que llevaba al llegar.

El café se enfriaría pronto, en cuyo caso no tenía sentido cargar con él. Arrojó el vaso con furia al basurero provocando que un par de pichones emprendieran el vuelo bruscamente alejándose de él. Light no sabía porque le molestaba tanto, pero el problema era que le molestaba y punto. ¿Era tan difícil mandarle un mensaje para evitar que estuviera toda la maldita mañana pensando en él? ¿Qué L no entendía hasta que punto Light lo quería? ¡Sí! Lo quería, ¡Maldición! Y esa era la causa de que en ese momento, su orgullo lo hiciera sentirse como un idiota. "No ibas tan en serio, L? ¿Yo malinterprete algo?" la rabia dio paso al dolor… un dolor como hacía mucho no había sentido, él, Yagami Light, sufriendo por el olvido de un hombre… no sabía si debía llorar o reír ante una situación tan patética.

Se encontró a sí mismo frente a la puerta de su edificio. Y al dolor se unió la aprensión, ¿Estaría L ahí dentro esperándolo, probablemente preguntándose donde se habría metido? Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, algo que para alguien de su condición física, no representaba esfuerzo alguno. Levantó la mano que llevaba desocupada, la otra aún apretaba la bolsa de pastelillos. Tocó una vez, dos veces… y esperó.

Luego de un silencio que se le hizo eterno, oyó que abrían la puerta. Una sonrisa culpable y la mata de cabellos obscuros asomaron tímidamente por la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea L Lawliet! ¿Dónde te habías metido? –intentó sonar enojado, pero no pudo darle a su voz el efecto deseado.

-Gommenasai, Light kun… me quedé sin batería… Nate ya está bien, en cuanto le dieron el alta y pasaron por él, me vine volando a buscarte -en verdad se veía arrepentido, fue entonces cuando Light prestó más atención. L sin duda acababa de ducharse, ya que solo llevaba un suéter encima y una toalla enroscada en la cintura. Su cabello alborotado aún se veía húmedo, y el frescor de su rostro le daba una apariencia un poco menos pálida que lo habitual. -¿Esos son pastelillos? –preguntó L en tono pícaro, interrumpiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de Light.

-Sí… también traía un café pero se enfrío en el camino…-quiso darle todo el tono de reclamo a esa frase, pero, la verdad… bueno, no había sido culpa de L.

-Eso no es problema, puedo preparar café de inmediato – L sonrió feliz. Que Light pensara en él hasta el punto de pararse a comprarle unos pastelillos y no cualquier otra cosa para el desayuno, le hacía sentir confortablemente halagado. Avanzó tranquilo, no llevaba zapatos. Y Light, como buen japonés, se despojo de los suyos al entrar. –Lamento todo esto, Light kun – se disculpó por segunda vez, mientras su mente saboreaba por adelantado los pastelillos.

-L, espera – Light lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo voltear nuevamente – Por estar preguntándome donde carajos te habías metido, me olvidé de darte los buenos días…- L iba a decirle que no importaba cuando Light lo besó. L quedó sin palabras, pero el ser ahora el besado y no el que besaba era un cambio que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Aunque, a L no le agradaba mucho ser la parte pasiva en la relación, así que de inmediato el beso, que había comenzado siendo inocente, terminó siendo una apasionada competencia por ver quién lograba besar mejor al otro. Claro que no era una competencia desagradable o en la que el perdedor pudiera sentirse ofendido o mal por haber perdido, sino que era algo tan gratamente placentero como para tomar la rivalidad de forma tan personal.

Light estrechó a L más contra sí, y el pelinegro, encantado de la vida, se apresuró a ceñirse más a su pareja. No obstante, y sin ninguna intención de por medio, la toalla de L cayó al suelo, dejando a su dueño solamente cubierto por el suéter. Ahora bien, esa no era una situación muy justa, y L así lo vio ya que hábilmente sus manos se dirigieron, pasando por su espalda, hacia el pantalón de Light.

Light no pudo ahogar un gemido de placer cuando sintió las manos de L maniobrar sobre su pretina para desabrochar esa molesta prenda que tanto le estorbaba. Fascinado por lo que había logrado, L se apresuró a quitar el pantalón de en medio. Aún así, quedaba otro obstáculo por saltar, y eran los bóxer, que para sorpresa de L, estaban decorados con dibujos animados.

-¿Quién lo pensaría de ti, Light kun? –preguntó divertido.

-Cállate L, que tu no traigas los tuyos puestos en este momento no quiere decir que no vaya a poder burlarme de ellos en un futuro… -L sonrió retadoramente, mientras sus manos, que ya se habían encargado del pantalón, estaban dispuestas a seguir ahora con los bóxer. El contacto era más directo aún, y antes de retirar la prenda, L pudo notar como el miembro de Light comenzaba a endurecerse, lo cual como reacción, logró que el suyo terminara en condiciones similares. Light sonrió satisfecho al ver eso, y fue su turno para desvestir a L, bajando lentamente la cremallera del suéter.

Claro, jamás esperó encontrarse con un cuerpo como aquel. Nadie podría imaginarse que el desaliñado joven tuviera un abdomen tan bien trabajado. No era exagerado, pero si era un pecho capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquier jovencita. Y a pesar del aspecto aparentemente frágil de L, sus brazos tampoco eran flácidos o escuálidos, sino que eran fuertes, aunque delgados.

L sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Light y despachó la camisa que este aún llevaba puesta.

-Si tenías la idea de que serías el seme… estás equivocado, Light kun, pienso pelear por ese título.

* * *

Ok. será mi primer lemmon... no sé que tal me quede jeje asi que pido paciencia

Agradezco por sus review a SayuKira, , NiiiaL y Seiko Matsuzawa ^^ Espero tenerlos por acá con la actualización, y les dejo este capi dedicado a ustedes ^^ ya que si no fuera por sus comen, no habría seguido la historia n.n Arigatou


End file.
